the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Introductory to Evil
Spider-Man: "Introductory to Evil" is a hiddenly significant story to Spider-Man and the introduction of his arc villain, it also is the start of this arc as the Sinister Six stuff was basically a prequel to this. We also get to see the return of a minor villain known as Kangaroo, story takes place November 6th, 2015, in New York. Background The Story Waking up Ultron We open with Peter waking up, it's after the Battle of Manhattan during the Ultron event and he has a minor concussion and a limp due to the battles that took place, he takes off his mask to breath and mumbles "Home.." trying to get home. The New Professor We then return with him waking up, that sequence was only a dream / memory from the night before and he got up and rushed through his morning routine and to class, where to his surprise, was his new professor, Miles Warren, who has an interest in Spider-Man. However an alert from Happy Hogan on his watch causes him to get up and exit class as quickly as possible, a bank robbery gone south and dozens of hostages threatened. The Avengers we're busy and as his deal with them to be more of the small picture Avenger rather then a big picture Avenger like the others, he has to go. Chinatown Bank Robbery He arrives and easily disarms the thugs making a few jokes which makes the hostages feel more uneasy, but all is interrupted when the infamous Kangaroo jumps in, however, Spider-Man doesn't remember who he is. The Arrival of Kangaroo He cracks a few jokes mistaking him for the Green Goblin and Kraven the Hunter but is ultimately lured into the vault which is lined with C4, it explodes but the explosion backfires on Kangaroo and he is crushed. Peter quickly jumps to his aid picking the rubble off him lifting it up for him to get up, however, Kangaroo takes this time to escape and Peter knows this. Peter then helps the hostages and motions them to the police then makes his exit. Aftermath of the Battle He returns home getting out of his costume and turns on his TV while eating a sandwich which he made, he accidentally turns it onto the Daily Bugle network and they show footage of Spider-Man saving the Kangaroo and use it to frame him, typical stuff and through his anger he leaves going for a walk to calm himself down. F.E.A.S.T He goes on a train and ends up in Harlem where he sees a bunch of people around a partly destroyed apartment complex which was destroyed due to the Battle of Manhattan, he exits and rushes over joining the people who we're helping rebuild it. Hours go on and the roleplay ends with Peter eating a cheeseburger with the people talking and stuff, they thank him and the corporation who helped put this event on which apparently is called F.E.A.S.T, Peter even meets the CEO Martin Li. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Kangaroo Stories Category:Jackal Stories Category:Scarlet Spider Stories Category:Betty Brant Stories